Scott Derrickson
| birth_place = Denver, Colorado, U.S. | occupation = Film director, producer, screenwriter | years_active = 1995–present | children = 2 }} Scott Derrickson (born July 16, 1966) is an American film director, producer, and screenwriter. He lives in Los Angeles, California. Derrickson is best known for directing horror film, Sinister (2012), and as well as the Marvel Cinematic Universe superhero film Doctor Strange (2016). Early life Derrickson grew up in Denver, Colorado. He graduated from Biola University with a B.A. in Humanities, with an emphasis on literature and philosophy, and a B.A. in communications, with an emphasis on film, and a minor in theological studies. He earned his M.A. in film production from USC School of Cinematic Arts. Career Derrickson co-wrote and directed The Exorcism of Emily Rose, which was loosely based on a true story about Anneliese Michel. The film won the 2005 Saturn Award for Best Horror or Thriller Film and in 2006 was named in the Chicago Film Critics Association's list of the "Top 100 Scariest Films Ever Made." Theatrical box office gross for The Exorcism of Emily Rose was over $144 million worldwide. That same year, Derrickson wrote Land of Plenty for director Wim Wenders, an independent drama starring Michelle Williams. Derrickson next directed The Day the Earth Stood Still starring Keanu Reeves and Jennifer Connelly, written by David Scarpa. The film was released in late 2008 and earned over $233 million worldwide. In August 2011, Derrickson teamed up with producer Jason Blum to write and direct Sinister, a mystery-horror film starring Ethan Hawke. The $3 million picture was released in theaters by Summit Entertainment on October 12, 2012 and received generally positive critical reviews. Sinister earned over $48 million at the U.S. box office and over $78 million worldwide. Derrickson wrote but did not direct the second film of Sinister series. Derrickson directed the film Doctor Strange, based on the Marvel Comics property and part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It was released in November 2016. The film was both a commercial and critical success. In February 2018, it was announced that Derrickson will executive produce the television series You Bury Me for Blumhouse Productions. The series is set in Iraq, Syria, and Turkey, and will be a love story in contemporary war-torn Middle East. In December 2018, it was announced that Derrickson will direct the Doctor Strange sequel with a planned May 2021 release. Derrickson has two sons and is a Christian. https://relevantmagazine.com/culture/horrors-most-influential-filmmaker-committed-christian/ Filmography References External links Main reference sites * *Scott Derrickson on Facebook *Scott Derrickson on Twitter Interviews and essays * Go Into The Story: Interview with Scott Derrickson * * Interview with Scott Derrickson at The Movie Crypt * Interview with Scott Derrickson at DecentFilms * Conversation with Kevin Smith Part 1 at Smoviemakers * Conversation with Kevin Smith Part 2 at Smoviemakers * Interview with Scott Derrickson at Film Z * Interview with Scott Derrickson at Inside Horror * Interview with Scott Derrickson, Jason Blum and Ethan Hawke at AMC Movies * On Religion, Evil, and Other Dark Things at Film School Rejects * A Chestertonian in Hollywood at Gilbert Magazine * Horror: The Perfect Christian Genre at Christianity Today * Scott Derrickson Explains How ‘Blow Out’ Helped Shape ‘Sinister’ at Film School Rejects Category:Living people Category:English-language film directors Category:USC School of Cinematic Arts alumni Category:Writers from Denver Category:Biola University alumni Category:American film directors Category:American male screenwriters Category:American film producers Category:Horror film directors Category:1966 births Category:Screenwriters from Colorado Category:Superhero film directors